metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
High-frequency blade
A high-frequency blade is a sword reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. Proficient users were also able to wield the blade with such accuracy and speed that they were able to deflect bullets. They can also be superheated from friction to be hot enough to sear anything that it comes into contact with. They are also extremely durable, Raiden being aple to parry a chainsaw with no visible damage to the sword, as well as being able to parry Metal Gear Excelsus's giant HF blades. They also appear to have some quality that allows them to cut things that are longer than their length, as shown when Raiden and Sam both cut a Metal Gear Ray in half lengthwise. Usage The HF blade was used predominantly by the cyborg ninjas: Gray Fox, Olga Gurlukovich and Raiden; though it was also employed by Solidus Snake and the Arsenal Tengu. The HF blade also saw high usage among soldiers during the 2010s, as several cybernetic bodyguards were seen using them to cut down enemy soldiers in 2018. The late 2010s saw several advances to high-frequencey cutting technology. One was the invention of the HF machete, used frequently by Desperado Enforcement LLC. Raiden's HF blade was upgraded by Doktor to absorb MCFC electrolytes from his opponents as he cut them, and these would be fed directly into Raiden himself. Samuel Rodrigues' HF blade was designated as a "VT7 high-frequency blade" but the fact that its efficacy depended on the original blade's quality suggests that the designation actually refers to the HF oscillator. The VT7 also had ID lock capabilities that included a timed unlock function. Existing weapons could also be modified as HF blades, as evidenced by Rodrigues' HF blade, which was originally a murasama blade dating back to the 16th century. In these cases, though, HF blades' cutting power are amplified. HF blades could also be equipped onto war machines, including a modified Metal Gear RAY unit as well as Metal Gear EXCELSUS. Although HF blades are normally metallic in nature, not all are, as some HF weapons can also be made entirely of wood so long as it at least is naturally conductible for the process. For instance, a HF wooden sword requires Honduran mahogany to create, as it is a natural conductor for HF properties. Users * Gray Fox * Olga Gurlukovich (as "Mr. X") * Raiden * Sons of Liberty ** Solidus Snake ** Arsenal Tengu * Desperado Enforcement LLC. ** Sundowner ** Samuel Rodrigues ** Metal Gear RAY (Unmanned Gear) Unconfirmed history Gray Fox's blade was made of tempered high carbon spring steel, with a blade length of 76 cm (29 3/4 in), and a handle length of 28 cm (11 in), weighing at 1.7 kg (3.75 lbs). It was an enhanced replica of an 8th century Chokuto sword fashioned for the Emperor Shomu; the original weapon was stolen from the imperial repository in Nara sometime in 2002. These swords have no curvature and were originally fashioned in a wood-grain pattern.Metal Gear Solid Official Mission Handbook, Millennium Books (1998). Behind the scenes The high-frequency blade first appears in Metal Gear Solid as the weapon of choice for the Cyborg Ninja, Gray Fox. It later made its first appearance as a usable weapon by the player in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, specifically as a weapon obtained by Raiden towards the end of the game. It is the only weapon available to battle the game's final boss, Solidus Snake, who himself uses dual swords. Two variations of the blade also appeared in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus, all of which are character-exclusive weapons. The first, called HF Blade, was usable only by Raiden. The second, called N. Blade, was only used by the Arsenal Tengu. The former was also briefly referenced as a katana by Roy Campbell when Raiden was unlocked. High-frequency blades feature heavily in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, in which the story focuses on a blade-wielding cyborg Raiden combating similarly armed foes. See also * ''Metal Gear Rising'' weapons Notes and references Category:MGS2 weapons Category:MGS4 weapons Category:Metal Gear Rising Revengeance